everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Justine Dancer
|log = }}Justine Dancer is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the 12th Dancing Princess from the fairytale The Twelve Dancing Princesses, and a student at Ever After High. She is in a committee with other Royals, and sides with the Royals in the destiny conflict for unrevealed reasons. Portrayers In English, Justine is voiced by Bresha Webb. In Latin American Spanish, she is voiced by Jessica Ángeles. Character Personality For someone who sees the big picture, Justine is a creative, hardworking and confident girl who loves to bring out the talent in others. She has a spirited love for dancing and believes that everyone deserves their time under the spotlight. She also tends to dance in her sleep. Appearance Justine has wavy, dark-brown hair, dark skin, red lips, and vibrant blue (green on her prototype doll) eyes accented with sparkly, gold eyeshadow. She also has blushed red cheeks. She wears a golden-yellow dress, with pink ribbon-patterned designs on it, and black hem trimming at the bottom. The long-sleeves and chest part are made of a sheer white fabric. Justine accessorizes with a silver, jeweled necklace, and a silver metal-plate-like covering around her waist. In the webisodes and TV specials, her tiara sports gold gems on it, and her silver shoes have gold details on them in the cartoon; in her artwork, both her crown and shoes are purely silver. Interests Justine is an enthusiast when it comes to the performing arts. She is of course, a skilled dancer in all styles. More often that not, she plans to share her talents by performing in talent shows. Justine is also part of the theater club at school. Fairy tale Relationships Family Her mother is the 12th Dancing Princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses and is the youngest of twelve sisters. Like her mom, Justine is also the youngest of twelve sisters, who all attended Ever After High. This means that Justine has eleven aunts. It is not known if she has any cousins; her aunts are Twelve Madames, including her mother. Friends As she is in a committee, she appears to be friends with the Royals on the team, namely Briar Beauty, Bunny Blanc and Hopper Croakington II. As she is roommates with Ramona Badwolf, she and Ramona get along fairly smoothly. She considers Melody Piper as her best friend. Though not necessarily on the best of "friend" terms, she admires Duchess Swan's dancing talent. She also seems to be friendly with Blondie Lockes and Ashlynn Ella as they volunteer to help her find out what happened to her dance shoes.Moonlight Mystery Romance There is no information and there are not any pieces of facts in the franchise leading to a love interest or a boyfriend of Justine's.Nothing shown, look at everything Ever After High and look at anything with Justine. Timeline * November 13, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Justine Dancer. * Early-to-Mid May, 2015: Justine makes her diary debut in Bunny Blanc's 'Signature - Royals' diary * July 11, 2015: Justine's first doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. * December 15, 2015: Justine makes her book debut in ''Fairy's Got Talent''. * December 15, 2015: Justine Dancer's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. * January 29, 2016: Justine makes her cartoon debut in "Dragon Games". * April 7, 2016: Justine makes her webisode debut in "Moonlight Mystery" Gallery Profile art - Justine Dancer.jpg Moonlight Mystery - Justine wake up.jpg Moonlight Mystery - Justine Dancer.jpg Justineintro.jpg Icon - Justine Dancer.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Students